


When Moths Attack

by Nevartsy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banter, Humor, moths attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevartsy/pseuds/Nevartsy
Summary: A short story of France and England’s reaction to when the French town of Oyonnax is overcome by thousands of moths in 2018 (real event actually)





	When Moths Attack

“I always knew you attracted stupidity like moth to a flame, but I never realised the moths knew that too.”

“Now is not the time to insult me Arthur! This is an emergency.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here. It is always so much fun to watch you panic.”

“Silence you sadist!”

Arthur and Francis were arguing one again. The two men were in the an elegant house on the outskirts of a quaint little french village. Normally the scene was breathtaking and has a fairy tale feel to it. Today was not normal though for the village was infested with moths. From Francis’s house one could see the giant cloud of moths that loomed over the town. 

“Ohhh this is not good! Not good at all. What should we do? No one can live like this! I even went there myself to see what it was like. It was awful! I could barely see in front of me, it was like a snow storm, but of fluttery bugs!”

“Why don’t you go down there again. Maybe yelling at the moths will scare them away.”

“Oh? Do you really think so? I guess I could do OH WAIT A MOMENT! You just want me to get a mouthful of moths!”

“Oh Francis, you know me too well.”

“I know, that’s the unfortunate part.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, i’m Just writing fanfiction.


End file.
